Far away from myself
by Rinoa-Akime
Summary: - Aimer sans être aimé. Pleurer sans être consolé. Te voir partir sans pouvoir te retenir, voilà ce que j'appelle souffrir. Kiara Kuchiki s'était juré de ne plus pleurer après son retour de Los Angeles. En cinq ans, sa vie aura bien changée, mais sera-t-elle capable de faire face à son passé quand il se présentera à sa porte ?


Voici une nouvelle mini-fiction qui vient de me passer par la tête. J'a hâte d'entendre vos reviews, et ce que vous avez pensé de ma fiction. Bonne lecture ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

Et si c'était la fin ?

Elle aurait aimé que tout s'arrête sans problèmes. Quitter le groupe sans heurts pour retrouver une vie normale, loin d'eux qui l'avaient lâchée, loin de lui qui l'avait quittée, loin de celui qui avait brisé sa vie sans remords. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Une larme roula le long de sa joue alors que l'avion dans lequel elle était atterrissait. La séchant rapidement, elle ramassa ses affaires éparpillées à ses pieds, puis sortit sa petite valise de sous son siège. Elle dut attendre encore une vingtaine de minutes avant de finalement quitter l'appareil. Elle repensa à un dicton qu'Il lui disait souvent quand elle n'allait pas bien, sans pour autant qu'il sache pourquoi. Et c'est d'une voix sans timbre et emplie de douleur qu'elle le déclama en quittant l'aéroport, s'arrêtant au milieu d'un petit parc, sous les cerisiers en fleurs dont les pétales se coinçaient dans ses cheveux :

- Aimer sans être aimé. Pleurer sans être consolé. Te voir partir sans pouvoir te retenir, voilà ce que j'appelle souffrir.

Et ce fut au milieu de cette allée recouverte des pétales roses de ces arbres si nobles, qu'elle se laissa tomber à genoux en pleurant, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Ses premières larmes depuis son départ de Los Angeles et sa séparation d'avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack, chanteur du groupe _Nightmares and blue dreams_ dont elle faisait partie, mais aussi les dernière qu'elle s'autorisait à verser, et ce pour quelque raison que ce soit.

_Cinq ans plus tard _

Tokyo était en pleine effervescence. Le soleil brillait sur la ville tokyoïte, et les rayons se reflétaient sur les pétales qui virevoltaient dans les rues sous l'assaut des indénombrables cerisiers qui parsemaient la capitale. Dans son appartement, une jeune femme sourit devant ce spectacle dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Dans le lit derrière elle, sous le drap turquoise, se tenait un jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux étrangement blancs. Il souriait en l'observant de ses yeux bleus, fasciné par l'allure qu'elle avait.

- Qui aurait cru que tu étais une vraie loque en revenant au pays, Kiara Kuchiki !

Il la vit arquer un sourcil en se retournant pour s'approcher de lui en souriant. Il laissa son regard parcourir ses jambes musclées moulées dans son pantalon de cuir mat, puis remonter le long du débardeur lacé qui soulignait sa taille fine et sa poitrine avantageuse.

- Et qui aurait cru que ce serait toi, Shiro, qui me remettrait sur pied à ce moment-là !

L'albinos éclata de rire alors qu'elle se mettait à califourchon au-dessus de lui, se penchant pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec avidité. Doucement, il fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de sa maîtresse mais elle s'échappa de son étreinte en souriant simplement.

- J'suis déjà en retard, je t'ai laissé de quoi manger sur la table, on se retrouve à la DPJ !

Et elle disparut de la chambre en souriant, claudiquant légèrement en mettant ses escarpins, refusant de s'arrêter. Shiro sourit en entendant un peu plus tard le moteur de la moto de Kiara rugir alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans la ville bondée.

Quand Shiro passa les portes de la DPJ, il fut stupéfait d'entendre des éclats de voix provenant des locaux de l'équipe. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança mais se figea en remarquant un groupe de cinq personnes debout derrière deux policiers qui se disputaient violemment. Il ne fut, après coup, guère surpris de reconnaître Kiara dans les personnes qui criaient, mais les personnes concernées ne semblaient pas l'avoir reconnue, du moins pas encore. Il soupira en passant sa main dans sa nuque avant de s'avancer. Un homme assis à son bureau le salua timidement, se cachant de la dispute qui faisait rage.

- Lieutenant, s'il-vous plait, soupira-t-il d'abord.

Voyant que personne ne lui répondait, il fit signe à un homme de les séparer. Le policier aux cheveux rouge qui se disputait avec Kiara fut ramené à la réalité par un crochet du droit qui le précipita au sol, alors que Kiara écarquillait les yeux en sentant son dos entrer en contact violemment avec le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'un peu de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres sous l'impact.

- Tain, Shiro mais t'es malade ! rugit e rouge en voyant sa collègue sonnée.

Mais Kiara se redressa en recherchant son souffle, essuyant le sang d'un revers de main. Shiro n'eut aucun mal à lire la colère dans les yeux anthracite de sa petite amie mais il s'en moqua, la retenant malgré tout alors qu'une quinte de toux laissait du sang tâcher le sol, malgré la main plaquée sur la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'alarma aussitôt l'albinos, les yeux écarquillés.

D'un geste, elle l'envoya balader, mais se rattrapa de justesse à son bureau alors qu'une nouvelle douleur dans son thorax la saisissait.

- Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital, tu n'aurais pas dû sortir après ta dernière intervention.

- Laisse, Shiro, j'suis une grande fille.

Mais le blanc ne fut pas de cet avis et lui empoigna violemment le bras, la faisant tourner pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Derrière eux, le groupe observait la dispute, incrédules.

- C'est un ordre non-discutable, Lieutenant Kuchiki.

Elle grimaça avant de se dégager simplement d'un geste sec, quittant le bureau d'un pas vif. Mais alors qu'elle poussait la porte, elle sentit son souffle lui manquer en prise d'une nouvelle douleur dans la poitrine, elle s'effondra lourdement au sol, inconsciente.

Le silence s'était fait sur le commissariat. Shiro semblait enfin s'être calmé après le transport de Kiara à l'hôpital, sous insistance respiratoire et avec un ticket d'urgence pour une opération dès son arrivée.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta le Commandant Abaraï.

- Lors de notre dernière intervention, elle a eu deux côtes brisées, mais elle a refusé de rester à l'hôpital… Elle a signé une décharge sans se soucier du fait que sa fracture pouvait s'avérer plus dangereuse qu'elle y paraissait aux premiers abords.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Son poumon est à deux doigts de la perforation, d'après ce que les ambulanciers ont dit. Si on ne remet pas l'os en place, elle va le trouer et avoir une hémorragie interne.

Le silence tomba. Renji Abaraï poussa un long soupir avant de glisser sa main dans sa tignasse rouge, questionnant Shiro du regard.

- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- A cause de l'état dans lequel elle était en revenant de Los Angeles.

La conversation fut interrompue par la toux sèche d'une des personnes qui venait de manquer de s'étouffer. Surpris, Shiro se retourna, dardant un œil moqueur et sadique sur la personne aux cheveux bleus qui peinait à reprendre contenance.

- Oh, tu pensais qu'elle avait bien pris votre rupture ? Et le viol de votre manager ? Que tu es naïf mon pauvre Jaggerjack. Sinon, qu'est-ce-que vous foutez-là ?

Le silence tomba et Shiro en vint à regretter ses paroles. Si jamais Kiara les apprenait, elle le décapiterait sans sourciller. Mais il fut interrompu par un homme qui arriva à son tour et il ne put retenir une grimace en reconnaissant le manager du groupe : Aizen Sosuke.

- Je suis venu demander un service de sécurité pour la durée du séjour du groupe à Tokyo. Et je ferai comme si je n'avais rien entendu quant à votre dernière phrase. Qui est le responsable ? Sûrement pas vous d'après votre carrure…

- Brigadier Shiro Kurosaki. Et par rapport à mon accusation, dites-vous que c'est grâce à votre manipulation que je n'ai pas réussi à la convaincre de porter plainte, mais si jamais vous vous approchez d'elle à moins de trois mètres, je n'hésiterai pas à vous refaire le portrait. Quant à votre groupe, adressez-vous à une agence de gardes du corps, nous sommes à la DPJ, pas à un supermarché.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette familière qui arracha un hurlement de colère à Shiro.

- Putain, mais tu ne peux pas faire ce que je te dis ?

Mais il se tut devant le sang qui maculait le visage de Kiara. Tremblante, elle désigna la rue d'un geste de main, crachant à nouveau un peu de sang.

- Bouge-toi, on est dans la merde…

Les locaux de la DPJ étaient encerclés par plusieurs hommes armés qui ne laissaient personne bouger. Déjà plusieurs agents gisaient morts sur le sol, et ce fut un miracle si Kiara réussit à passer leur barrage sans être criblée de balles. Elle grimaça à nouveau en se pliant en deux, crachant un peu plus de sang sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que…

- Yakuza.

La voix grave de la Kuchiki s'était élevée, entrecoupée par des halètements rauques à cause de l'os qui caressait dangereusement son poumon.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Shiro… souffla-t-elle en retirant sa veste.

L'homme la regarda en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle remontait légèrement son débardeur à hauteur de la blessure. Tremblante, elle attrapa un couteau qu'elle gardait dans un tiroir de son bureau et le plaça sur sa peau. Avant que l'albinos n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle s'entailla violemment et profondément la peau.

- T'es folle ? rugit Abaraï, décontenancé.

- Shiro, va chercher la trousse de premiers secours…

Alors qu'elle enfonçait lentement deux doigts dans sa plaie, les autres détournèrent le regard. Elle grimaça et gémit en sentant la douleur, et manqua de s'effondrer une fois l'os remit en place, mais Renji la rattrapa à temps. Elle se rendit à peine compte quand son Brigadier referma sa plaie et appliqua une compresse dessus, mais la brûlure de la vodka coulant dans sa gorge la fit revenir brusquement à la réalité.

- T'es folle d'avoir fait ça ?

- Embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des conneries, Shiro…

L'albinos ne se fit pas prier et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune malade alors qu'elle peinait à retrouver ses esprits. Quand il la lâcha, elle se contenta de sourire, laissant sa tête reposer sur le bois.

- Bon, tu m'expliques ce que les Yakuzas font ici ?

- Je pense qu'ils ont un souci à régler, et que ça ne se fera pas sans effusions de sang.

- Souci à régler avec qui ? Kiara, sois plus claire ! soupira Abaraï en gesticulant.

Une rafale s'éleva, faisant voler en éclats les vitres de la DPJ. Chacun se coucha au sol et le lieutenant grimaça en sentant un peu de verre tomber sur son visage.

- On n'est mal barrés s'ils tirent à vue ! maugréa le Commandant pour cacher sa peur.

Kiara ne put empêcher un rire étrange de sortir de sa gorge alors qu'elle se redressait en époussetant ses cheveux. Shiro la regarda tristement en comprenant ce qu'elle souhaitait faire mais ne s'opposa à rien.

- Mugurame, Yoruichi et Hirako, vous venez avec moi par l'avant. Ukitake, Aikawa et Zaraki, vous prenez l'arrière.

- Ça va être un bain de sang, protesta Renji, affolé à l'idée de voir son lieutenant se jeter dans un tel guêpier.

Shiro le regarda, moqueur en se disant que son intérêt était aussi motivé par la crainte de se faire estropier par Rukia Kuchiki, la jeune sœur de Kiara qui l'adorait plus que tout au monde.

- Shiro, j'compte sur toi pour les appeler.

- Appeler qui ? questionna Yoruichi en faisant craquer ses doigts en souriant, prête à en découdre.

- Les troupes d'Urahara ! répondit le blanc simplement alors que le groupe s'éparpillait.

Kiara fut la seule à ne pas mettre de gilet pare-balle. Après avoir chargé son arme, elle lança un regard à Yoruichi qui ouvrit les portes d'un coup de pied avant de lancer des fumigènes aux assaillants.

- Venez donc voir de quel bois on se chauffe ! rugit-elle en se jetant dans la mêlée sans attendre les ordres de son lieutenant.

L'héritière de la grande famille grogna de mécontentement avant de l'imiter, tirant à plusieurs reprises dans l'épaisse fumée. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi ils étaient là, elle l'avait su dès que son regard s'était posé sur son ancien manager.

- Je sais que vous êtes là pour Aizen Sosuke, mais même si j'ai le cœur à vous l'balancer, question de devoir, c'est interdit !

Elle entendit un homme rugit, mécontent, alors que des sirènes s'élevaient. La fumée s'était dissipée et bientôt, chacun put voir Kiara faire face à ce qui semblait être le chef de l'escadron yakuza. Elle le dévisagea avec attention avant de parer avec son arme un coup de katana. Elle se baissa, grimaçant à cause de ses côtes avant d'être envoyée contre les marches de la DPJ d'un coup de pied. Son estomac se tordit violemment et elle vomit le contenu complet de son petit déjeuner. L'homme s'approcha sans la voir sortir un couteau de sa veste et frappa à nouveau. Seulement cette fois, la lame glissa le long du couteau et n'entailla que son mollet, assez profondément certes, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir. Telle un félin, elle se jeta sur l'homme, le faisant rouler sur les pavés sans même grimacer sous les coups violents portés à ses os malmenés.

- J'sais que t'en crèves d'envie de nous le livrer.

- Ouais, mais j'suis flic avant tout !

D'un coup de poing, elle brisa la mâchoire de l'homme. Mais alors que les renforts tant attendus arrivaient, elle relâcha son attention, assommant l'homme d'un coup de poing. Elle soupira en glissant sa main dans sa nuque, toussant en crachant à nouveau du sang.

- Lieutenant Kuchiki, je suis content de vous voir saine et sauve ! sourit un homme blond au bob en s'inclinant de façon burlesque.

Kiara sourit, mais reprit violemment contact avec la réalité en se sentant soulevée violemment puis rejetée sur les pavés : elle n'avait pas frappé assez fort pour lui faire perdre connaissance.

Alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement, un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre la fit heurter les pavés, crachant quantité de sang sur le sol, la tête lourde. Alors que l'homme se penchait vers elle pour l'empoigner par la gorge, elle vit un éclair blanc s'interposer, puis du sang maculer sa joue.

- Shiro ! hurla-t-elle alors que la prise se relâchait et qu'elle s'effondrait, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps.

Le Brigadier lui sourit simplement avant que l'homme ne s'effondre, incapable de se relever. L'albinos avait retourné son arme contre lui et lui avait percé l'abdomen. Soulagée, la jeune Kuchiki tendit une main tremblante vers la joue du blanc. Une quinte de toux violente la fit se tendre comme un arc, puis s'affaisser lourdement. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans les orbes mordorés de l'albinos face à elle et un mince sourire étira lentement ses lèvres.

- Kiara, fermes pas les yeux, bordel, reste éveillée !

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler mais ne fit qu'éjecter un long filet de sang qui coula le long de son menton : malgré ses précautions, son poumon venait d'être perforé et la douleur était insoutenable. Pourtant, elle ne pleura pas, ne laissa pas une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

- Putain, même au bord d'la mort, tu refuses de pleurer à cause de c'con ! ragea le blanc.

Elle rit légèrement, créant une nouvelle douleur plus forte encore. Elle entendit les sirènes de l'ambulance s'approcher, lui vrillant les tympans. Tremblante, elle tendit la main vers la joue de Shiro. Doucement, elle glissa dans ses cheveux blancs en bataille, puis agrippa sa nuque. Elle se redressa autant qu'elle le fit se pencher vers elle. Il ne le sut pas vraiment mais écarquilla les yeux en sentant leurs lèvres se toucher. Un goût métallique emplit sa bouche alors qu'elle se séparait de lui au bout de quelques secondes, déjà à bout de souffle. Du bout des doigts, il caressa ses lèvres parsemées du sang de la brune : jamais il n'avait dévoilé leur relation jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais il aurait aimé le faire dans d'autres circonstances.

- J't'aime, Shiro…

- Non, n'abandonne pas ! Abrutie, j't'interdis d'mourir ! Tu m'entends ? Kiara !

Sa voix se perdit quand il la vit fermer les yeux. Sa respiration était toujours sifflante, mais il serra les poings de colère. Pourtant, quand les ambulanciers la soulevèrent pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, il ne la suivit pas, préférant envoyer Yoruichi, prétextant une affaire urgente à régler d'abord.

- Ne vous démolissez pas les poings ! lança la brune aux cheveux violets, faisant allusion au punching-ball qui allait subit les foudres du Brigadier avant qu'il ne se rende à la clinique.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant garder le silence. Il avait bien envie de changer d'arme et de frapper Aizen ou Jaggerjack pour changer… Mais il ne voulait pas non plus s'attirer les foudres du Préfet, le frère de sa petite amie, Byakuya Kuchiki, ou celles de Kiara même.


End file.
